Metro
by Juru
Summary: O encontro de dois estranhos em uma viagem de metro.


Nada me pertence só peguei emprestado.

* * *

Capitulo Único

Ele saiu do escritório as 10 da noite, estava chovendo, mas resolveu andar até o metro. Quando chegou lá já estava molhado dos pés a cabeça.

Parado ele notou uma mulher lendo um livro a uns cinco metros de distância.

_Ela é bonita_. Ele a estava encarando.

Ela logo notou os olhos de um desconhecido em si, apenas tirou os olhos do livro e sorriu para o estranho.

_Ele é bonito_. Ela ficou envergonhada com o olhar dele então abaixou os olhos para o livro novamente.

Ele ficou encantado com ela não conseguindo tirar os olhos.

O trem parou na estação ela entrou, mas onde ele estava ficariam separados pelo vagão então deu alguns passos e entrou no mesmo vagão que ela.

Ele se sentou algumas poltronas a sua frente.

Ela percebeu que ele estava de alguma forma interessado.

_Será que ele gostou de mim_? Ela se perguntava enquanto fingia ler o livro.

_Eu vou falar com ela_. Ele não sabia se puxava assunto de onde estava ou se aproximava mais.

_Bem que ele poderia puxar assunto_. Ela sorriu com a possibilidade.

_Não fale nada ela está gostando do livro, você só vai atrapalhar_. Ele desistiu quando a viu sorrindo para o livro.

_Qual será o nome dele?_ Ela estava formulando uma vida inteira para ele em sua cabeça. _Talvez Tiago ou André, não deve ser algo mais diferente ele não faz o tipo de homem com um nome tão comum._ Ela mordia os lábios pensando nas possibilidades.

_Nossa ela é linda_. Ele estava cada vez mais impressionado com a estranha. _Fala com ela de uma vez_.

- Você tem horas? – _Estúpido como você vai tirar uma conversa de Você tem horas._ Ele se martirizou depois que disse, mas continuou sorrindo para a estranha.

- 10 e 23 – Ela respondeu depois de olhar no relógio de pulso. _Pergunta alguma coisa pra ele._

- Obrigado – Ele ainda sorria. _Tira esse sorriso besta da cara ela vai pensar que você é um retardado_.

Ele ficou sério de repente isso a deixou confusa. _Será que ele pensou que me conhecia de algum lugar? E percebeu que não, então mudou a expressão?_

- De nada – Ela respondeu já olhando o livro novamente.

_Acho que ela não gostou de mim_. Ele ficou confuso quando a viu olhando o livro séria. _Pergunta mais alguma coisa, fala alguma coisa do livro que ela está lendo_.

_Acho que ele mudou de idéia quando ao que achou de mim_. Ela pensou franzindo a testa ainda olhando o livro.

_Senhores passageiros informamos que na próxima estação todos devem descer e esperar o próximo trem, este está enfrentando problemas técnicos_. Uma voz falou no auto falante do vagão.

Os olhares deles se cruzaram quando estavam levantando.

Ela sorriu e dessa vez ele retribuiu.

_Eu acho que ele gosta de mim sim_.

_Fala com ela agora que ela não está lendo_. Ele pensou parando ao seu lado em frente a porta.

- É um bom livro? – Ele perguntou olhando ela pelo reflexo do vidro das portas.

Ela desviou os olhos para a capa do livro que estava em suas mãos.

- Acho que sim – Mas na verdade não tinha lido uma única linha. Ela o comprou antes de entrar no metro tanto que jogou a embalagem plástica na estação mesmo e desde que ele começou a encarar não conseguiu mais prestar atenção nas palavras.

- Você parecia bem concentrada – Ele falou depois se chutou mentalmente por ficar prestando atenção em uma estranha. _Ela deve estar pensando que você é um psicopata_.

_Então ele realmente estava me olhando_. Ela sorriu olhando para a frente.

Quando ele iria perguntar o que ela achou engraçado o trem abriu as portas. Ele fez sinal para ela sair primeiro e saiu logo depois dela.

Ela parou exatamente atrás da faixa amarela e esperou que ele parasse ao seu lado e continuasse a conversar, mas ele parou alguns passos atrás dela e ficou encarando sua nuca.

_Droga_. Ela pensou irritada e reabriu o livro para disfarçar.

Estúpido. Ele se xingou por não ter tido coragem suficiente para parar ao seu lado. _Agora ela voltou a ler_.

_Pergunta alguma coisa pra ele_. Ela pensava furiosamente. _Mas se você for falar com ele vai ter que se virar e ele vai pensar que você está desesperada_.

_Ela é perfeita_. Ele a olhava de cima a baixo e dessa vez sem se preocupar em ser pego em flagrante.

O trem substituto chegou e logo eles estavam dentro dele.

Ela se sentou e dessa vez deixou o livro no colo, ele sentou exatamente na sua frente.

_Puxa um assunto_. Ela pensou. _Mas qual?_

_Fala do tempo, todo mundo fala do tempo quando não tem o que dizer_. Ele estava tentando formular uma conversa.

_Pergunta se ele leu esse livro, ele pareceu interessado, mas e se ele me perguntar em que parte eu esto,u vou ter que dizer que tenho simplesmente olhado o livro desde que entrei no metro_. Ela logo deixou de lado o possível assunto.

_Ela vai me achar um psicopata imbecil se começar a falar do tempo_. Ele desistiu do assunto.

_Ele deve ser compromissado e talvez só esteja querendo viajar tranquilo e eu aqui me insinuando_. Ela descruzou as pernas e continuou olhando o nada.

_Ela nem deve ter ido com a minha cara e só foi educada. Ela está muito desconfortável_. Ele desviou o olhar para nenhum ponto especifico do vagão.

_Pergunta o nome dele_. Ela estava decidida.

- Eu

- Eu

Eles falaram ao mesmo tempo e sorriram.

- Você primeiro – Ele falou sendo educado.

- Tudo bem pode falar – Ela falou sem jeito.

- Eu insisto – Ele sorria para ela.

Mas antes que pudesse perguntar o trem diminuiu e foi anunciada sua estação.

Ela se levantou e sorriu.

- Tenha uma boa noite.

- Você também – Ele respondeu sorrindo.

Quando o trem parou e as portas abriram ela desceu e logo pensou bem e se virou.

- Eu queria saber o seu nome – Ela falou pra ele dentro do vagão.

- Jasper e o seu? – Ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Alice – Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer antes das portas se fecharem.

_Bonito nome_. Ele pensou quando o trem já saia da estação.

_Bonito nome_. Ela pensou subindo as escadas.

* * *

N/A: Olá a todos

Só uma pequena idéia que surgiu na minha cabeça durante uma viagem de metro. Me digam o que acharam.

Bjos até uma próxima leitura.


End file.
